


Killing Eve Cordelia Poster [Fan Art]

by FredTheDinosaur



Category: Cordelia (Movie Poster), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredTheDinosaur/pseuds/FredTheDinosaur
Summary: It’s that Cordelia Movie Poster, but it’s got Eve and Villanelle in it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 86





	Killing Eve Cordelia Poster [Fan Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koboldspucke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koboldspucke/gifts).




End file.
